


Finding You

by Sammieannie1



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), hosie - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammieannie1/pseuds/Sammieannie1
Summary: When Hope jumps into malevore Josie can feel something is wrong.Getting progressively sicker it is up to Lizzie and the people at the school to help josie figure out what is wrong and to save her life.





	1. what was lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic so don't hate me.

Placing the final stone in the holder in the honor council meeting room Josie suddenly got a sharp pain in her stomach. “Oww” she yelped not knowing what it was from.   
“You ok?” Kaleb asked looking up from what he was doing.   
“Yeah, i’m good” she replied, trying not to think too much of it.   
“Let’s just get ready for the vote.”   
This was a very important vote to Josie. It was the vote that would decide if her dad would stay the schools headmaster or if he would be forced to step down. She knew that the school was her dad’s baby and something that he and her mom had poured their hearts into and honestly she didn’t know if he would survive leaving.   
“Kaleb” Josie started “he can’t leave”  
“That’s not for you to decide.” he replied “your dad nearly got us all killed, and we have the right to decide if he is someone that we can trust to be our headmaster.”  
Josie shrugged her shoulders knowing that it wasn’t her place to argue with him walking towards the door to get the other members.  
“Josie” Kaleb said, knowing how hard this was on her “I know that this isn’t what you want. But I promise this is going to be fair and I swear I won’t vote out of spite and I’ll make sure no one else does either”   
“Thanks” she whispered sadly, opening the doors to find the rest of the members.

“We are here to decide the fate of our school’s headmaster Alaric Saltzman and to decide whether or not he should remain here.” Emma said, starting the spell for the vote. “I will be voting for the lower class and promoting their interests. I for one, have always been an advocate for forgiveness and second chances and It is my honest belief that removing Dr. Saltzman would do more harm than good. He, along with Caroline created this school with the intention to care for and to nurture the supernatural and under his guidance it has thrived. It is my intention to vote for him to stay on as headmaster. He made a mistake in having a contingency plan that dampened your powers which in turn put us at risk but at the end of the day it came from a place of love and caring. He never meant for any of this to happen.”   
Placing her stone on the scale Emma sat back down. “Josie, you’re next”   
Nodding her head and standing up Josie looked at the faces of her classmates. “My dad has always been there for me and has always accepted me, flaws and all and I have seen him do that for all of you as well. The mistakes that he made; he didn’t make them with malicious intent but did it because in his life he has always needed a just in case plan. He never intended for anyone to get hurt and I believe him when he says that nothing like this will ever happen again. I’m voting for him to stay not just because he’s my dad but because he is good for this school.” With that Josie placed her stone next to Emma’s.   
With little hesitation Kaleb stood up, reaching for his stone. “MG said something to me earlier, and it hit me and made me realize something. We don’t always need to have casualties in war. Yeah sometimes they are necessary and can’t be avoided but there are other times where it is just revenge. I didn’t have parents looking out for me and who enrolled me in this school. It was Dr. Saltzman who found me and brought me back here. He never made me pay for anything or made me feel like I was any less important than other kids who did have parents and he has always been pretty cool to me, although I do think that there are some things that he can be kind of a hard ass about. I know that there are some things about this school that are going to have to change moving forward, but I don’t think that Dr. Saltzman is one of those things”   
“Raf? It’s your turn” Josie said, knowing that even if he voted against her dad that they had already won.   
“Ok yeah. I was pretty mad when you all and Dr.Saltzman sent Landon away and I wasn’t cool with that but seeing him here with all of us has really opened my eyes. Kaleb just like you, I didn’t have anyone who enrolled me here; I actually didn’t have anyone who gave a damn about me period except for Landon-- but being here, I feel like this could be a home, and that is because --”   
“Raf we have to go” Alaric barged into the room not bothering to wait for the meeting to be over his weapons bag at his side  
“Dad?” Josie asked, confused  
“Landon’s in trouble we need to go get him” he continued giving a sympathetic look towards his daughter knowing that he didn’t have time to explain everything.   
“Let’s go. You guys know how I am voting.” Raf said racing towards the door with Alaric. 

“You ok?” Lizzie asked, walking into her room and seeing Josie laying on her bed clutching her stomach.   
“Something’s wrong” Josie responded, her voice barely a whisper.   
Lizzie raced over to her sister knowing that it was extremely rare for Josie to be sick, let alone admit that she was.   
“I’ll go get dad” she said trying to reassure her sister  
“He’s not here. He went to get Landon with Raf”   
“Ok well then I’ll go find Dorian or Emma   
“no- “ Josie yelped. “Don’t leave me”   
Just then MG appeared in their doorway. “Hey--” he started to say but was interrupted by Lizzie commanding him to go and find Dorian and Emma.   
“Josie it’s ok, just breathe” Lizzie whispered climbing into the bed with her sister.

“What’s wrong?” Dorian said as he and Emma burst into the room.   
Quietly extracting herself from her sister Lizzie pointed towards the door. “Outside” she mouthed not wanting to wake Josie. 

“Lizzie what happened?” Dorian started again standing outside the girls room  
“I just found her like that, laying on the bed but she was in a lot of pain and crying and it’s really not like her to be sick or to complain about it” she said all in one breath. “And my dad isn’t here and I don’t know what to do.”   
“Okay, just take a deep breath” Emma tried to reassure her knowing that Lizzie was about to lose it. “Let’s just let her sleep for right now and when she wakes up we’ll try and figure it out. But let her get her rest.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for bearing with me for this.   
> Let me know what you think and again I'm sorry if this is terrible.

“What are you doing up?” Lizzie asked, rushing towards her sister who was slowly getting off her bed. “You need to be resting!”   
Shaking her head, Josie motioned for her sister to come over.   
“I don’t know what’s wrong with me” Josie whispered as her sister sat down on the bed next to her. “Somethings wrong but I don’t know what it is” she continued resting her head on Lizzie’s shoulder.  
“Josie - I’m sorry” Lizzie said pulling her sister into a hug. “Dad will be home soon and he’ll know what to do”   
Josie nodded her head, starting to get sleepy again.   
“Just lay down” Lizzie whispered laying her sisters head on her pillow. “I’ll be in to check on you in a little bit.”   
“Lizzie.” Josie whispered just as her sister started to get up. “I love you”   
“I know” her sister responded. “I love you too. Now get some rest” 

“Something’s wrong” Lizzie said, not bothering to knock as she barged into Dorian’s office.  
“Well hello to you too Lizzie” Dorian responded sarcastically. “Is Josie feeling any better?”   
“Something’s really wrong” She continued. “She was trying to get out of bed and pretend that everything was ok in typical Josie fashion but she could barely stand. I put her back on the bed and she is resting now but-- she has never been sick like this before. She really hasn’t ever been sick.”   
Seeing the young blonde starting to spiral, Dorian walked over to her.   
“I talked to your dad last night and he is on his way back with Raf and Landon, he said that they should be here by tomorrow morning.”   
Not feeling any better Lizzie walked over to the couch and started to cry. “There isn’t anything you can do for her? We can’t get a doctor or something?”   
“Whatever she has. It’s not something a normal doctor can help with. Emma checked on her earlier today and she said that she could feel that it was a magical affliction.” Looking at Lizzie he continued. “We just have to wait for your dad. I’m trying to look through all of our books to see if there is anything about this kind of sickness but besides that we just have to wait for your dad to get back.” 

“What’s going on?” Alaric said, barging into Dorians office where he and Emma sat. “Lizzie said something happened to Josie.”   
“Ric, why don’t you come sit down for a minute” Emma tried to coax him, but to of no avail.   
“What is going on with her? Dorian?” he continued, not even considering being dettered by Emma’s attempts to soothe him.   
“We don’t know yet. All that we do know is that after the vote - which by the way they all voted for you to stay. After the vote Josie just started getting really sick. Lizzie has been practically living at her bedside, and they have just been waiting for you to get back. I’ve been reading through all of these books, and quite honestly Ric, I have no clue what is wrong with Josie. I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t apologize to me. Just keep reading - please.” He said, walking towards the door. 

“Dad!” Lizzie jumped off of her bed - which had been moved across the room so that it was now meshed with Josie’s creating one larger bed for the twins. And ran over to her father. “This is really bad daddy. Josie’s really sick”   
“I know baby” He said, pulling her into his arms. “Has she woken up today?”   
“Not since earlier. She will barely eat anything and she looks so pale”   
“Ok” he nodded. “Do you think that you can go and get some of Josie’s favorite food and we can see if we can get her to eat a little something? I’m gonna go talk to her for a minute”   
Lizzie nodded her head, racing for the door, grateful for the task she had been given because it meant that she could finally feel useful. 

“Josie” Alaric whispered, moving a strand of hair from her face. “Sweetie, can you wake up for me?”   
“Dad?” She whispered slowly opening her eyes.   
“How are you feeling - and don’t tell me what you think I want to hear” He asked, knowing that there was a good chance that she was going to sugar coat it as not to worry him.   
“Something’s wrong” Josie whispered, trying to move over on the bed to make room for her father, but wincing as she did.   
“What’s hurting” he said, sliding onto lizzie’s side of their makeshift bed.   
“Everything is kind of spinning - and - and when I move to much I get this sharp pain in my side”   
Alaric nodded, trying to take note of everything that she was saying so that he could bring it back to Dorian and they could do more research.   
“Hey- sweetie can you keep your eyes open?” Alaric said, noticing that Josie’s eyes had started to droop.   
“Dad? I’m scared” Josie said, letting a tear fall down her face.   
“I know baby I know” He said wrapping her into his arms. “I’m gonna find you some help.” 

Walking back into the office Alaric didn’t know if he felt any better. He had gotten to see and talk to both of his daughters and had been told Josie’s symptoms but he didn’t know if that was truly going to help cure his daughter of whatever it was that was ailing her.   
“Anything?” Dorian asked as he walked in  
“She’s dizzy and is getting sharp pains. Dorian- I’ve never seen her scared like this before” Alaric said, his voice cracking a little at the end.   
“We’ll figure this out.” Dorian responded “But do you think that maybe we should see if Caroline could come stay for a little while?”   
“That’s probably a good idea” Ric responded, pulling his cell phone out. “And I want to get an extra school phone and put it in the twin’s room so that Josie will have it in case she needs anything and no one is around”   
Dorian nodded, writing it down on a piece of paper. “Emma and I will go into town this afternoon.”   
“Thanks” Ric nodded, leaving the room to go and call Caroline.


	3. Where you left her

“Rick what happened” Caroline yelled barreling into the office, “Is Josie ok?”   
Walking over to the tall blonde Alaric motioned for her to sit down.   
“Something is wrong with her but we don’t know what it is”   
“What does Dorian say?” She asked, knowing that Alaric’s best friend and co-worker was well versed in all of these things.   
“He doesn’t know yet but we are still going through books”   
“I know this might be a stupid idea, and you and Dorian have probably already thought of it, but what if Lizzie were to try and syphon whatever it is out of her?” Caroline asked  
“I thought of that before, but we don’t know what is wrong, and we can’t chance that it will make things worse” Ric replied, sadly shaking his head  
“Where is she?” Caroline asked not knowing what else to do but knowing that she needed to be with her daughters.   
“They’re in their room. Lizzie has barely left Josie’s side”   
Nodding her head Caroline lept off the couch and raced to the girls’ room.

“Mom?” Lizzie sat up on her bed after hearing the door open.   
“Hi Sweetie” Caroline replied, making her way over to their bed and pulling Lizzie into a hug.   
“This is so bad” Lizzie wept laying her head on her mother’s shoulder  
“It’s going to be ok” Caroline whispered, not knowing if she really believed her own words. “It’s gonna be ok baby” 

 

“Who are you?” Josie asked, waking up in a field full of flowers and seeing a gorgeous girl sitting with her  
“You need to be ok, I need you to do that for me” the girl said. “Josie you need to fight”  
“I don’t understand” Josie replied, not knowing what was going on “am I dead?”   
The older girl shook her head. “You aren’t dead but you are really sick”   
“I feel fine now”   
“I know, but this isn’t real. You need to wake up and you need to fight”   
A look of realization flashed across Josie’s face. “It hurts, everything hurts”  
The older girl nodded her head getting up and starting to walk away. “I know, but fight. Fight for me, find me”   
“I don’t understand” Josie said, getting up to follow the girl  
“I know, and I’m sorry I can’t tell you more but we are out of time. Just know that I love you and that I need you to keep fighting for yourself and for me.”   
“Who are you?” Josie repeated, continuing to follow the girl. “Where do I look for you? How do I find you?”   
“You’ll know” The girl said “It’s within you. I know that you’ll know but if you need help look to the city that never sleeps” 

 

“She’s not breathing!” Lizzie screamed, tears rolling down her face “Mom! Dad!” she continued to yell until both of her parents were standing over them.   
“We’re out of options Ric” Caroline said, picking up Josie’s head and looking towards her daughters father.   
Nodding his head he looked to Lizzie. “We need you to try and siphon whatever this is out of her.   
“I thought you said that that was a bad idea - that it could kill her”   
“I know baby but we’re out of options right now”   
Lizzie nodded her head tears pouring down her face. 

Reaching her arm out and touching her sisters shoulder Lizzie’s hands began to glow red   
“I can feel it” she said, not taking her eyes off of her sister.   
“Feel what?” Caroline asked knowing that there was a good chance that whatever it is the Lizzie was siphoning was something bad and something that had the potential of hurting both of her children.   
“I think something is lifting” she replied smiling focusing all of her attention on her sister.   
“I think we’re—“ Lizzie started But was stopped when something jolted her and she flew across the room, smacking her head on the wall.   
“Lizzie!” Ric called out rushing towards her and quickly picking her up when he realized that she was unconscious.   
“Ric is she ok?” Caroline called her tone giving away just how scared she was  
“I think it’s just a bump” he replied laying Lizzie down on the bed and tucking her in. “We should just let her sleep it off.”

“Mom?” Came Josie’s voice as she lifted her head up slightly  
“Josie!” Caroline yelled, alerting Alaric that their other daughter had awoken.   
“How do you feel baby?”  
“I saw her” Josie said   
“Saw who?” Caroline replied not knowing if the girl was delirious.   
“I don’t know but she told me that I have to fight and that I need to find her”  
“Josie, you stopped breathing” Caroline said, wanting her daughter to take things a step at a time. “Take it easy”  
“No, I need to write it down before I forget” she said pushing herself up to walk over to the desk but faltering when a wave of dizziness overtook her.   
“Josie you need to calm down” Caroline said, easing Josie back onto the bed. “I’ll get you the notebook”   
“We have to go” Josie continued, not wanting to waste any time “It needs to be now. I know where to go”   
“What are you talking about?” Caroline asked, not knowing if this was some sort of weird side effect of whatever was wrong with Josie, or if her daughter really thought that she needed to go somewhere.   
“She said to the city that never sleeps. New Orleans mom, remember we went on vacation there last year and the tour guide called it the city that never sleeps.” Josie said, tears starting to well up in her eyes   
Sensing the change in his daughters mood Ric climbed onto the bed next to Josie and wrapped his arms around her.   
“Why do we need to go there right now?” he asked, wanting so badly to give Josie whatever it was that she needed, if only to take away her pain for a moment.   
“She told me to find her” Josie replied, wiping away a stray tear. “We need to find her”   
“Ok, then we’ll go.” Ric said brushing some of Josie’s hair away from her face. “We’ll leave first thing in the morning.” 

 

“Ric, what the hell are you thinking? We can’t take Josie to New Orleans now; not with her in this condition.”   
“This is the first time in a week that she has been coherent for this long. I think we need to trust her on this one. Plus I have some people who will be more than willing to come along with us.”  
“I’m trusting you” Caroline replied leaning into the hug that Ric offered her.


	4. Chapter 4

"You know that this is crazy Ric" Caroline called, looking over her shoulder while she packed up some stuff. 

"I know, but she seems so certain" he replied taking the bag from her to load into the car. 

"what if she's wrong?" 

"what if she's right?" Ric answered

"It's not safe. What if something goes wrong? What if she gets sicker and we aren't here where we can take care of her?" 

"We aren't doing anything for her here. Dorian and I have been looking through books for days and we've come up with nothing. This trip can't do much harm. She wants to go - she's more excited than I've seen her since she got sick, and seeing that smile and hope on her face - I think it's worth the risk. Besides, we have back up coming." 

"What do you mean back up?" Caroline asked, giving him a quizzical look. 

"I rallied the troops. MG, Caleb, Landon, Raf, and Dorian are all going to come and I spoke with Elena and she told me that she would come and help with Josie in case she gets any worse." 

Caroline smiled "I haven't seen her in so long" 

"I know" came Ric's reply. "She just finished her residency and she was more than happy to join us." 

"ok" Caroline said, conceding to defeat - knowing that this was their best option. 

 

 “You ready?” Ric asked stepping into the girls room. “Cars all packed”

“Ready” came Lizzie’s voice, waiving a little as she looked at her sister's pale face. “Jo” she asked brushing her sisters arm. 

“Yeah I’m ready” she called back starting to get up. 

“Save your strength” came Rics voice as he quickly walked over to the girls and picked up Josie. “There will be plenty for you to do once we get there.”

Knowing that she would need her strength later Josie nodded her head leaning into her father as he carried her out of the room. 

 

“What exactly is going on with Josie?” Caleb asked as he along with his friends slid into the back seat of the car.

“That’s what we are trying to find out” Caroline replied, letting out a heavy sigh of frustration. “We’re going to find some answers” she continued, more to herself than to the boys. 

“Mrs. Salvatore” came Landon’s reply much to everyone’s shock. “It’s going to be ok, we’re going to get her through this.” 

Caroline nodded sadly, praying that the young boys words would ring true. 

 

Alaric slowly set Josie down in the car, placing her in the middle of her sister and MG. “take care of her” was all he said as he gently shut the car door. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” MG asked feebly, not really knowing what to do 

“I’ve ok” she replied giving him a small smile. 

Lizzie looked over her sister to glare at the boy, “I think we both know how she’s doing” she snapped. 

“I -uh” came MG’s reply but Josie interrupted him. 

“Lizzie, it’s ok. He was just asking and honestly I’m feeling a little better” 

“Do you promise?” Lizzie asked warily looking at her sister. 

“Pinky promise” Josie stretched out her finger, wrapping it around her sisters. 

It was true, the farther away they got from the salvatore school and the closer they got to New Orleans the better she started to feel. 

 

“We have one stop we have to make before we really get going” Ric announced after they had been driving for about 45 minutes

All the kids looked at him quizzically, unsure of why they would be stopping for anything. 

“Elena’s going to be joining us” he continued pretending that he didn’t see the confused looks on their faces. “She just finished her rotation at the hospital and said that she wanted to come and help us. She lives on the way so we thought it would be a good idea to bring her.” 

“In case my heart stops again” Josie said quietly, sadness lacing her voice. 

“In case anything happens - to anyone” Caroline added in, trying to lift her daughters spirits. 

“It’ll be nice to see her again” lizzie added, jumping on the bandwagon with her mom, trying to make Josie smile. “How many years has it been since we’ve seen her Jo? Like 5 or 6?”

“7” Josie said matter of factly. “And I’m glad she’s coming.”

Caroline and Alaric smiled looking at each other knowing that they had made the right call with Elena. 

 

“You guys wait in the car” Caroline said as Alaric, Dorian and herself slid out of the car. “We’ll only be gone 10 minutes tops.” 

Lizzie nodded her head, telling her mom that they would stay put. 

 

“Ahhhh” Came Elena’s screech as she saw her childhood best friend approach the house. “Caroline!” 

“Elena” came her cry back to her friend as she raced forward and pulled her into a tight embrace “It’s been forever” 

“I know! I miss you so much!” 

“I miss you too” came Carolines reply, but as she released her friend her face grew somber. “Thank you for coming. I know that you have Stefanie to take care of and Damons here-” 

“Stop” Elena cut her off. “Your daughter is sick, and if there is anything and I mean anything that I can do to help- you better believe that I will be there in a heartbeat.” 

“Thanks” Caroline said, wiping a stray tear from her eyes. “Because I don’t know if I can do this without you” 

With that Elena pulled her in for another hug. “I got you, and we have her” Elena whispered into Caroline’s hair. 

 

“Hey girls, and guys” Elena said, her voice bursting with energy. “Long time no see” 

“Elena!” came Lizzies response as she threw her arms around her aunt. “We missed you” 

Josie nodded her head in agreement not quite having enough strength to express her full enthusiasm, but glad nonetheless to see her mom’s best friend and her honorary aunt. 

“Thanks for coming” she said. 

“Anything for you” Elena smiled sliding in, replacing MG in the seat next to Josie. “You and me against the world, remember?” she smiled kissing Josie on the top of her head. “Always and forever kiddo.” 

 

“You’re getting closer” came the red haired girls voice. “Just keep going” 

“I don’t understand” Josie said “Where are we?” 

“Well technically you’re in your dad’s van heading to New Orleans, but right now- while you are asleep we are in the secret place.” 

“The secret place?” Josie echoed confusion in her voice. “Where is the secret place?” 

“It’s not real” the girl said, looking Josie straight in the face. “But it’s where we can talk.” 

“Who are you? Why am I here with you? Why do I feel drawn to you and why am I so sick?” 

The red headed girl laughed as she listened to all of Josie’s questions. “One question at a time. You know who I am you just don’t know that you know” 

“What does that even mean?” Josie questioned cutting her off. “I need to know- I need to know what is happening to me” 

The red headed girl kneeled down, getting closer and closer to Josie until they were only inches apart, where they could feel each others breath. 

“I don’t understand.” Josie said again “I feel like I know you - like I love you but I don’t know how or why” 

“You’ll understand in time” she answered slowly rising to her feet and pulling Josie up with her. “But first I need to show you something.”

Taking Josie’s hand the other girl pulled her through the field until they came to a clearing where they could see what Josie assumed to be New Orleans “why are we here?” Josie whispered taking in all the sights. 

“Because it’s where you’ll find me” She replied. “You see that big house over there?” 

Josie looked where the girls finger was pointing; it was in the french quarter, and it was a large compound which looked like it could have housed a small army. 

“There” the older girl said again. “It all starts there” 

“Whats there?” Josie asked but when she turned the other girl was gone.” 


End file.
